Albus Potter y una serie de eventos desafortunados
by MaryaStark
Summary: Desafortunado es ser el primero en la estirpe Potter-Weasley en convertirse en Slytherin y que te señalen por ello el reto de tu vida. Más aun desafortunado es ser arrastrado hasta el fondo del lago negro por el calamar gigante, perder puntos de tu casa a diario rato y lo peor. . . enamorarte de tu mejor amigo: Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola!_

_Primer fanfic de Harry potter que hago y de mi pareja favorita, espero que les guste! Se tratara de la relacion de Albus y Scorpius a través de sus 7 anos en Hogwarts y algunos pequeños misforunios por los que tendran que pasar. Pero no sera algo muy largo ni muy corto. _

**_Disclaimer: Todos saben que Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero igual no esta de mas mencionarlo. _**

**Primer año**

**Primer evento: Soy un Slytherin**

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando el expreso Hogwarts se puso en marcha. Contempló a través de la ventana a sus padre y su pequeña hermana Lily, despidiéndolo efusivamente con la mano hasta que el andén 9 ¾ quedó atrás.

Suspiró profundamente, no podía conseguir que esa desagradable sensación en el estomaga desapareciera.

─¡Cálmate Al! ─ Exclamó su prima Rose mientras cerraba la puerta del compartimiento ─ Si están tan preocupado por cual casa te tocará, no te preocupes. Sé que la tuya será Gryffindor ─ Repuso la chica con seguridad. Ella estaba confiada que tanto ella como su primo tenían las cualidades adecuadas para pertenecer a la casa de los leones. ─ Aunque pensándolo bien, Ravenclaw tampoco es mala opción.

─¡Ni hablar! Yo sólo entraré a Gryffindor.

En la historia de la familia Potter no había ningún Ravenclaw y menos en la familia Weasley, a excepción de su prima Victorie pero ella tenía más sangre Delacur que nada.

─ Yo solo decía que Ravencalw no era tan terrible opción, mi madre dice que es una casa muy respetable.

─ Quizás tengas razón, Rose. Pero yo solo pido no quedar en Slytherin ─ Pronunció con desprecio la última palabra.

James lo había atormentado en los últimos meses diciéndole que probablemente terminaría en la casa de las serpientes y eso lo asustaba.

"Te pusimos los nombres de dos directores de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos era de Slytherin, y seguramente era el hombre más valiente que jamás he conocido. . .A nosotros no nos importa" Le había asegurado su padre antes de montarse al expreso.

Vale, vale, puede que su padre no tuviera ningún prejuicio contra los Slytherin, pero toda su infancia la había pasado escuchando cosas terribles sobre esa casa. En especial por parte del tío Ron, el padre de Rose.

─¿Sytherin? ¡Nido de ratas todos ellos! ─ Les dijo cuándo Albus y sus hermanos se acercaron a preguntarle, después de escuchar a Tedd Luppin hablar pestes de esa casa ─ Más bien nido de serpientes. Unos despreciables todos ellos, arrogantes y solo porque la mayoría son sangre pura. Esa casa es puro estatus.

─ Vamos Ron ─ Le reprendió Harry ─ Sabes que no todos son así.

─ Harry, por más que digas lo contrario, sabes perfectamente que la mayoría de brujos tenebrosos salieron de esa casa.

Albus tragó en seco.

Esa misma noche tuvo una espantosa pesadilla: Su primer día en Hogwarts, el sombrero seleccionador en su cabeza y un grito de ¡Slytherin! Vio a madre llorando y a su padre fingiendo una sonrisa. Finalmente al tío Ron y Tedd gritándole _¡Sucia serpiente!_

─¡Tonterías! ─ Gruñó Rose ─ Quedaremos en Gryffindor igual que nuestros padres, es imposible que sea de otra forma. ¡Pero alégrate! ¡Estoy tan ansiosa por aprender! Mi madre me ha hablado maravillas sobre las clases de encantamientos y runas, será fantástico. . .

─Sí, claro. . .

A Albus no le interesaba nada de eso, su prima por el contrario era toda una come libros.

En ese momento alguien abrió bruscamente la puerta. En el umbral estaba su hermano mayor James, quien orgullosamente portaba una bufanda escarlata. Venía seguido por sus amigos fieles: Tom Finnigan y Arthur Givens, un par de chicos muy graciosos.

─ ¿Cómo te trata la vida hermanito? ¿Rose?

─¿Por qué no te sentaste con nosotros ─ Le reclamó Albus.

─ Sin ofender Al, por mucho que seas mi hermano, compartamos misma sangre y todo eso. . .Mayores son mayores, novatos son novatos. ─ Dijo burlón, pero a Albus le afectaron sus palabras.

─ Aunque si quieren pueden ayudarnos a la pesca de Slyherins ─ Comentó Tom.

─¿Y eso que es? ─ Preguntó Al entusiasmado de participar en algo de los mayores.

─ Solo nos gusta colarnos en los vagones de las serpientes y hacerles unas jugarretas ─ Respondió el mayor de los Potter encogiéndose de hombros ─ Pero no creo que seas de mucha ayuda, pronto te enseñaré, no te preocupes.

─¡Por supuesto que no! ─ Chilló Rose seria como siempre ─ No vas a llevar a Al a que siga tus malos pasos.

─ Rose, Rose, querida prima, si sigues con esa actitud solo harás que te convierta en mi próximo blanco.

─ Inténtalo, recuerda que tu madre es mi tía, puedo acusarte cuando quiera.

Tom y Arthur rieron por la osadía de la chica Weasley.

─ Rose, Hogwarts y la familia son cosas aparte ¿entiendes? Bueno, ahora tenemos serpientes que fastidiar como esos engreídos de los Zabini ¡Nos vemos!

─ Aguarda ─ Albus trató de seguirlos ─ Yo también quiero ir.

─ No creo que sea buena idea ─ Lo interrumpió Arthur ─ Solo serías un estorbo.

Y se marcharon. Albus se dejó caer en el asiento resentido. ¿Qué había sido eso? James ni siquiera hizo gran cosa, aparte de reírse, cuando su amigo lo llamó "estorbo" ¿Qué era eso? James le debió haber advertido en un principio que sería idiota con él y eso de "Hogwarts y familia son cosas aparte" Siempre habían hecho todo juntos, incluso las bromas y ahora se iba y lo ignoraba. . . Albus se sintió traicionado, más bien solo.

─ Cambia esa cara ─ Le consoló Rose al percibir su tristeza ─ Es mejor así ¿quieres meterte en problemas sin quiera haber llegado a Hogwarts?

─ Tienes razón. . .

─ Disculpen. . . ─ Su prima Roxanne había aparecido acompañada de una chica rubia y bajita que también pertenecía a Gryffindor. ─¿Podemos hacernos aquí? Queremos acompañarlos ya que será su primer día.

─¡Por supuesto!

─¿Y bien? ¿Están emocionados?

El resto del viaje, Albus se la pasó rodeado de chicas. No era mala compañía, todas eran muy amables, pero no era nada como estar recorriendo el tren y haciendo travesuras. Su padre había dicho que él y el tío Ron se habían conocido en el expreso Hogwarts, que esa era una gran forma de hacer amigos, pero Albus no conoció a nadie nuevo a aparte de su propia familia. Ni siquiera cuando salió al pasillo en busca del carrito de dulces nadie se le acercó.

Al fin llegó la hora de ponerse la túnica. Por lo pronto la corbata era negra y que no tenía casa. De solo pensar en eso se sentía desfallecer.

Al llegar a Hogsmeade, Hagrid el enorme guardián de llaves y profesor de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas recibió los novatos.

─ ¡Rose! ¡Albus! ¿Cómo están chicos?

─ Bien, gracias Hagrid. ─ Contestaron al unísono, Albus un poco menos seguro que su prima. Recordó que el gigante lo esperaría el viernes para que tomaran el té. Se sintió incómodo. Hagrid era el amigo de la familia, desde que su padre, tía Hermione y tío Ron asistían a Hogwarts, lo mismo fue con Tedd y el propio James. Pero Albus. . . él no tenía esa confianza natural con el guardabosques, encontraba eso demasiado incómodo.

Nunca había sido demasiado abierto con personas que no fuesen de su propia familia, todo lo contrario a James quien era hablador y espontaneo por naturaleza.

Tan solo esperaba que eso no fuera un obstáculo para hacer amigos.

Los botes los llevaron hasta Hogwarts. Sintió un escalofrío al ver el imponente castillo en la oscuridad, Rose, por el contrario parecía brillar del entusiasmo.

─ Bienvenidas a Hogwarts, chicos de primer año ─ Fue Neville Longbottom, otro amigo de la familia, el que los recibió.

─¡Hola Neville! ─ Saludó Albus instintivamente.

─ ¡Al! ─ El profesor sonrió nervioso. ─ Sería mejor que me llamaras profesor Longbottom.

─ Oh, claro Neville.

Se escucharon murmullos por la forma tan personal en que trataba Albus al profesor. Este les dio el típico discurso de bienvenida, habló sobre las cuatro casas y las reglas. Seguido, los condujo hasta el gran comedor.

Los novatos miraron todo asombrados, en especial el techo encantado que reflejaba millones de estrellas.

Albus dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor mientras eran guidados por Neville hasta la mesa de profesores. Distinguió a James de inmediato, estaba rodeado por un círculo de personas ruidosas, algunas eran chicas. A pesar de que solo estaba en tercer año, James era muy popular. También vio a sus primas Roxanne y Dominique, cada una de ellas con los chicos de su edad.

"Pronto estaré sentado junto a ellos"

El sombrero abrió la ceremonia con su habitual canción sobre las cuatro casas.

─ Daremos inicio a la ceremonia de selección. ─ Anunció Neville. ─ Gabrielle Miller.

Una chica caminó nerviosa hasta la silla. Le pusieron el sombrero el cual no tardó en gritar "Hufflepuff"

Albus trató de distraer sus nervios analizando la mesa de los profesores. En la silla más alta destacaba Minerva McGonagall, la directora. En una esquina pudo ver a Hagrid.

─ Estoy tan nerviosa ─ Susurró Rose a su lado.

Pasaron varios chicos hasta que fue su turno. Tragó en seco, su corazón latía a mil por hora con cada paso que daba hasta la silla. La gente murmuró algo al escuchar el apellido "Potter" Le dio igual, ya estaba acostumbrado a todo eso debido a la fama de su padre.

"El sombrero seleccionador tiene en cuenta tus preferencias" Le había dicho su padre.

Así que en cuanto se sentó en aquella silla, de inmediato empezó a susurrar "Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor"

Sintió el peso del sobrero en su cabeza.

─ Muy curioso. ─ Murmuró el sombrero. ─ Esto es muy curioso.

Albus sentía el sudor correr por su cien. Lanzó una mirada desesperada a James, quien estaba serio en su lugar, clavándole los ojos, así como su prima Rose quien esperaba junto a los demás chicos aun no seleccionados.

─ Eres un Potter . . . ─ Seguía el sombrero ─ Tienes valor como todos ellos, pero hay algo muy curioso en ti.

"Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor"

─ Eres un Potter, todos los Potter han pertenecido a Gryffindor por generaciones. . .

¡Oh sí!

─ Pero mi instinto nunca me falla, no, no. . .Por eso ¡SLYTHERIN!

Fue como un puño en el estómago.

Todo el comedor soltó una exclamación.

Pudo ver a Rose, con la boca bien abierta igual que sus ojos castaños. Incluso Neville a su lado parecía como petrificado, miraba al sombrero como si este hubiese cometido una locura.

Vio a James. . . Su hermano estaba pálido, sus ojos permanecían bien abiertos. . .igual de pasmado que Neville, igual de pasmado que él mismo.

"Esto no puede estar pasando"


	2. Chapter 2

Este es el capitulo 2! Lo subí de inmediato porque en este finalmente aparece nuestro querido Scorp.

Gracias por leer y espero que les guste! Déjenme sus opiniones ;)

Segundo evento: Noche en un nido de serpientes

Ni siquiera pudo entrar a la sala común. Siguió al grupo guiado por el prefecto hasta las mazmorras, pero antes de entrar salió corriendo en dirección opuesta. Nadie lo notó por suerte.

No podía aceptarlo.

Supuestamente podría elegir. Le había rogado, no, implorado al estúpido sombrero que lo pusiera en Gryffindor y allí estaba. . .dirigiéndose a las mazmorras.

"Tal vez tenía que decirlo en voz alta, después de todo papá no dijo cómo es que el sombrero tiene en cuenta tus preferencias. Quizás si le pidió a Neville que me ponga el sombrero seleccionador una vez más. ¡Sí! Eso haré y le diré al sombrero que está equivocado"

Con esas intenciones se dirigía a buscar a Neville, cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de en donde podría encontrar al profesor de Herbolaría. En realidad no tenía ni idea de donde quedaba que cosa. Por lo pronto se hallaba en la primera planta del castillo. ¿A dónde podría ir?

Caminó y caminó, pues no tenía intención de dormir junto a los Sltytherin. "Porque yo no soy uno de ellos. Debe ser un error"

Pero. . .¿Y si el sombrero no accedía a cambiarlo? Pues nunca había escuchado de algo semejante. ¡Pero no podía quedarse en Slytherin! Recordó la cara de espanto de su hermano, de la propia Rose, después de eso con el ajetreo no había podido hablarles-

Solo se le acercó Victorie y le dijo que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, que también Slytherin era una casa honorable.

"De magos tenebrosos, de mortifagos" tal cual había dicho el tío Ron.

¿Qué diría el tío Ron cuando le contara la terrible noticia? ¿Qué diría su madre? Ella siempre había dicho que le daba igual en que casa quedaran sus hijos, pero a menudo hablaba con mucho entusiasmo sobre Gryffindor, sobre la valentía de los leones.

¡Y ahora con un hijo en Slytherin!

Deambuló por los pasillos como zonambulo hasta que dio con las escaleras que se movían por sí solas hasta el último nivel. Sin pensarlo mucho subió por ellas esperó a que lo dejaran en la puerta de Gryffindor: El retrato de la señora Gorda.

─¿Qué haces deambulando tan tarde por aquí pequeño? ─ Preguntó la señora. Albus no supo que contestar ─¿Contraseña?

Se quedó helado. ¡No sabía la contraseña! "Porque eres un Slytherin, no tienes nada que hacer aquí"

─ En realidad, he venido a ver a mi hermano. Se llama James Potter.

─ ¿No perteneces a esta casa? ─ Preguntó la señora desconfiada.

─ Ehmmm.

─¡Entonces vete! Antes que vaya a la oficina de la directora y te denuncie.

─ Pero de verdad quiero ver a mi hermano ─ Dijo con hilo de voz.

De pronto el retrato se abrió, dejando ver el interior de la torre Gryffindor. De su interior salían unos jóvenes mayores, cuya edad no pudo descifrar.

El chico que encabezaba el grupo obse3rvó a Albus confundido, preguntándose si ese niño era de la casa o un intruso.

─ Oye Dominique ¡Creo que tu primo está en la puerta! ─ Llamó una de las chicas que se habían asomado por el agujero.

De inmediato, la pelirroja hija del tío Charlie salió disparada hacia la puerta, en cuanto vio a su pequeño primo parado en la puerta como un perrito abandonado se lanzó sobre él. Lo abrazó y enterró la cabeza de rebeldes cabellos azabaches en su pecho. ─¡Oh Al! ─ Se lamentó.

─¡De verás quería estar con ustedes! ─ Murmuró Albus al borde del llanto.

─ No te preocupes, sé qué harás buenos amigos en tu nueva casa.

─ No lo sé. . .

─¡James! ─ Gritó la pelirroja alarmando a todos los presentes ─¡Ven acá un momento!

─¿Qué es ese alboroto mujer?

James se detuvo en seco en cuanto vio a su pequeño hermano.

─¡Es tu culpa! ─ Gritó Albus apartándose de Dominique ─¡Solo tu culpa! ¡Si no me hubieras dicho esas cosas!

─¿Qué? ¡¿A caso me has visto cara de sombrero seleccionador?! ─ Exclamó James igual de molesto, aunque en el fondo, por más tonto que fuera, realmente se sentía algo culpable.

Albus trató de calmarse. Domnique revolvió los cabellos de su pequeño primo antes de dejarlo solo con su hermano mayor.

─ De veras lamento no haber quedado en Gryffindor. ─ Susurró Albus soltando el llanto.

─ No fue tu culpa Al. ─ James le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro ─ Aun si estas en esa casa, sigues siendo mi hermano, sólo no te juntes mucho con ellos ¿Si? Sé que no te convertirás en un cretino mago tenebroso.

─¡Nunca!

─ Bien, ahora vamos que Rose tiene razón, no deberías meterte en problemas. Al menos no por ahora.

James acompaño a su hermano menor hasta las mazmorras. Trató de animarlo diciéndole que desde el día de mañana lo incluiría en su pandilla y le ensañaría todos los pasajes de Hogwarts y hechizos útiles que había aprendido. Hasta se le ocurrió que Al podía ser de gran ayudada actuando como un espía.

Tenía que vigilar a los hermanos Zabini: Blake y Dastin, de tercero y cuarto respectivamente quienes eran algo así como lo brabucones de esa casa y los principales rivales de James y sus amigos.

Cuando lo dejó en las mazmorras, ALbus le suplicó a su hermano: ─ No le digas nada a nuestros padres, deja que yo les escriba ¿sí?

─ Está bien, pero ni se te ocurra ocultarles, que sabes que papá igual se enterara por su cuenta.

─ Lo sé.

─ Y ya sabes, si algún imbécil se mete contigo, sólo avísame yo pondré en su lugar a quien sea ¿De acuerdo?

─Sí.

─ _Testículos de dragón._ ─ Dijo Albus con voz clara y de esa manera se abrió la entrada para los dormitorios de Slytherin.

─Así que esa es la contraseña ─ Comentó James malicioso. ─ Pensándolo bien creo que me serás de mucha utilidad, hermano. Hasta mañana.

─ Adiós.

Albus entró indeciso a la sala común. Estaba esperando que todos estuvieran durmiendo, pero se llevó tremenda sorpresa al ver a media casa en la sala común, la cual tenía decoración refinada en colores verde y plata.

Todos enmudecieron en cuanto al pequeño Potter hizo acto de presencia.

Dubitativo caminó lentamente sin rumbo fijo ¿Dónde estarían sus cosas? ¿Cuál sería su dormitorio? No tenía ni idea de nada.

Se percató de que la gente lo miraba muy mal, incluso los mayores lo fulminaban con la mirada. ¿Será porque piensan que debería estar en Gryffindor también?

─ Pero qué tenemos aquí ─ Un chico enorme se paró en frente de él. Sería tan alto como Tedd, debía cursar último año ─ El hijo del "elegido"

─Miren sus ojos ─ Dijo otra chica con malicia ─ El pobrecito estaba llorando, al parecer no le gustó que lo mandaran con los malvados de Slytherin.

La sala entera rompió en carcajadas. Albus sintió que sus mejillas ardían, de veras que quería regresar a casa. ¿Por qué esa gente lo despreciaba tanto? ¿Qué no se suponía que no había prejuicios en el mundo mágico desde que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado desapareció?

─ Siendo hijo del famoso Harry Potter debería saber mucho de magia ¿No es cierto pequeño renacuajo? ¿Por qué no nos enseñas a todos?

─ Yo no sé. . . ─ Gruñó Albus con unas inmensas ganas de golpear a todos.

─ ¡Oh! ¡Y tiene el mismo carácter que su hermano!

Cuando se dio cuenta un grupo de cinco gorilas lo había acorralado, uno de ellos tenía su barita al aire y la apuntaba directo a su rostro. Inconscientemente llevó su mano a los pliegues de la tumba ¡Pero no sabía nada! Tan solo el encantamiento de "acuamenti" y para que le serviría eso en aquella situación contra chicos que por supuesto sabrían mucho más de él.

─ Creo que debemos recibir al señor Potter con mucha amabilidad ¿no lo creen? ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un rato con él?

Los demás se mostraron de acuerdo.

─ Creo que tienes algo en la nariz niño ¡Mocomurcielagos!

De repente una plasta verde y babosa calló de las fosas nasales de Albus y se extendió hasta el piso adoptando una forma de murciélago. Albus, pasmado, no pudo hacer nada más que tirar de la plasta, sintiendo la sensación pegajosa en los dedos. La sala entera rompió en carcajadas.

"No puedo llorar, no puedo llorar"

─ En último año y hacen niñerías ─ Dijo una voz un poco menos madura. ─ ¡Finite Incantatem!

Los mocos desaparecieron al instante de la nariz de Albus, este suspiro aliviado.

Observó al chico que estaba enfrente de él; era alto, pálido y de un llamativo cabello rubio, casi plateado. Albus lo miró hipnotizado por unos segundos, su salvador tenía un porte elegante que hacía que sus ojos verdes se quedaran atascados en su persona.

─¡Ya basta! ─ Una chica mayor ahuyentó al círculo de brabucones ─ ¡Soy la prefecta y ordeno que se detengan en el acto o restaré veinte puntos!

─¡Oh vamos Dorea!

─¡Nada! ¡Largo! ─ La chica de cabellos negros y mirada dulce se fijó en Albus ─¿Estás bien? ─ Le preguntó con dulzura. ─ Son solo unos resentidos, sus padres les llenan cabezas con babosadas, no pueden asimilar que tú no tienes la culpa ni nada que ver con el pasado.

─ Estoy bien gracias.

─ Soy Dorea Wurke, soy prefecta ─ Mostró orgullosa su insignisa ─ Si tienes algún problema me dices.

─ Claro gracias.

Le dedicó un guiño antes de desaparecer. El chico que hizo el contraembrujo permanecía a su lado, esbozó una sonrisa cálida en cuando los ojos de Albus se fijaron en él nuevamente.

─ Como dice Dorea, tienen la cabeza llena de tonterías, años y años de resentimiento. Pero puedes contar conmigo Albus Potter, soy Scorpius Malfoy ─ El chico rubio estrechó su mano con fuerza sin dejar de sonreírle.

Albus le devolvió el gesto un tanto intimidado por tanto brillo.

"Malfoy. Oh, oh. . ."

─ Sígueme, tus cosas están en mi habitación.

Albus siguió al chico rubio hasta el cuarto. Cuando llego se quedó asombrado, en efecto sus cosas estaban allí y además comprobó fascinado que las habitaciones eran muy elegantes y las camas bastante cómodas.

─ El que está durmiendo es Baltazar Astor, lo conozco porque su madre es amiga de mi padre, no es muy hablador y tiene pésimo genio, por eso trata de no incomodarlo demasiado.

Albus estaba al tanto de quien era el padre de su nuevo amigo: Draco Malfoy. Cuando sus padre y tíos hablan de sus tiempos escolares solían mencionarlo: un odioso chico engreído de una familia sangre pura, solía llamar "Sangre sucia" a tía Hermione y a quien se le diera la gana. Varias veces su padre y él tuvieron fuertes confrontaciones.

Pero Scorpius no parecía así, no en absoluto. Parecía tan maduro que lo hacía sentir incomodo consigo mismo.

Una vez que se hubieron metido a la cama, con pijama puesto, Albus sintió unas enormes ganas de preguntar algo que lo había estado carcomiendo.

─ ¿Por qué esos chicos tenían tantas ganas de molestarme? ─ Le pregunto en voz baja a Scorpius, tratando de no despertar a Baltazar.

─ Bueno, no es tu culpa exactamente, es más bien por tu familia.

─¿Mi familia? ─ Que el supiera su familia no había hecho nada malo, por lo contrario Harry Potter era bien conocido como el héroe del mundo mágico y un Auror muy respetado. . . Aunque tal vez. . .

─Aunque no lo creas las cosas no son del todo "amor y paz" desde que destruyeron al Lord Tenebroso. ─ A Albus le pareció muy curiosa la manera en que Scorpius llamada a Voldemort. "Lord" ─ Tu padre lo venció y además de eso capturo a muchos mortíferos y los mando a Azkaban, claro que también los demás aurores. Pero en esta casa hay descendientes de esos mortifagos, la mayoría de las familias fueron brujos tenebrosos como el chico que te ataco. Él es Aticus Carrow y toda su familia fue seguidora del Lord.

─ Me odian por mi padre.

─ Pues sí, pero tú no tienes la culpa. Mi padre también fue mortifago ─ Albus se estremeció ante semejante declaración ─ y todos esperan que yo de problemas también.

─ No creo que des problemas. Yo sí, soy el primero en mi familia en generaciones en ser Slytherin, se supone que debo estar en Gryffindor.

Scorpius sonrió en la penumbra ─ Creo que tenemos algo en común. ¿Sabes qué? Deberíamos ser los primeros en nuestras familias en romper el molde. Hagamos que este sea un gran año.

─¡Sí!

Y así inicio lo que parecía ser en un principio una gran amistad.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

**55 puntos menos**

Con el tiempo Abus desistió de la penosa idea de buscar el sombrero seleccionador y pedirle que lo reubicara de casa. En parte fue por la respuesta de sus padres ante la noticia.

Albus no se atrevió a decírselos personalmente, le aterraba hacerlo. Pasó la primera semana como estudiante de Hogwarts sin mandarles ni una lechuza. Pronto fueron ellos quienes le escribieron.

_Querido Albus._

_Esperamos que hayas tenido una asombrosa semana de clases, te enviamos nuestros mejores deseos y estos guantes que se te quedaron en casa. No obstante estamos muy preocupados porque no nos has escrito y acordaste en que nos mantendríamos comunicados a menudo. ¿Quedaste en Slytherin cierto? De otra manera sí nos hubieras escrito. James no nos ha mencionado ni una palabra sobre ti en sus cartas, cosa que confirma nuestras sospechas de que cual fue el resultado de la selección. Recuerda que si es así, no debes preocuparte ni avergonzarte, sabes que te aceptamos no importa en qué casa estés y que no es cierto todo lo que dicen de Slytherin. Todas las casas son buenas y tú serás un gran miembro._

_Con cariño Papá y mamá._

_Escríbenos si no quieres que te mande un vociferador: Att Ginny._

Primera opción: la intuición de su padre había dado con la verdad. Segunda opción: Hagrid o Neville le habrían dicho.

Pero no había nada más que hacer, como se lo pidieron, escribió a sus padres confesando la penosa verdad: era un Slytherin. James aun no lo asimilaba por completo, pero siempre le pedía que le contara sobre las actividades de las demás serpientes. ¿Cómo era la sala común? Qué si era verdad que estaba al nivel del lago ¿De qué hablaban normalmente?

La segunda razón por la cual se había resignado a su destino era su nuevo amigo, Scorpius Malfoy. Era con el único que hablaba de su propia casa, los otros tres compañeros de cuarto no eran muy habladores y uno de ellos, Aticus Carrow lo miraba especialmente con desprecio a Scorpius incluido y la verdad es que no sabía por qué. Scorpius era un chico muy simpático y educado, todos los profesores estaba asombrados de lo aplicado que era.

─ Muy distinto al padre ─ Susurró Neville una vez, pero Albus alcanzó a escucharlo.

Pero por más bueno que Scorpius fuera, James no parecía entenderlo. Cada vez que los de tercero se cruzaban en los pasillos, James miraba con burla a Scorpius e incluso soltaba algún comentario de mal gusto. Albus no quería imaginarse que diría cundo se enterara que "el Malfoy" era su único amigo en Hogwarts.

Como normalmente James lo invitaba a pasar las primeras pausas con él y sus amigos para que "no se juntara con esos cretinos" no estaba al tanto de la amistad de los chicos. Pero la verdad es que secretamente Albus no se sentía cómodo con James y su pandilla, pues normalmente hablaban de cosas que a él no le interesaban y lo dejaban atrás sin darse cuenta.

Rose sí que sabía de aquella extraña amistad y se sentía dolida porque su primo la hubiese cambiado por el niño del que su padre le advirtió no acercarse. Albus, por pura decencia pasaba también algunos momentos con Rose, normalmente en la biblioteca, pero. . .

En esos ratos realmente extrañaba la compañía de Scorpius.

─¿Por qué no andas en las pausas conmigo? ─ Preguntó Scorpius una vez que estaban en pociones.

─ Es que a James le gusta que ande con él.

Pero por la expresión de Albus, Scorpius pudo notar que su amigo no estaba siendo del todo sincero. ─ Pensé que no te gustaba estar con tu hermano y sus amigos.

─ No es que no me guste, es mi hermano, pero a veces. . .

─ No me gusta cuando te vas con ellos ─ Dijo Scorpius con voz severa, tanto que hizo a Albus temblar, nunca lo había visto molesto ─ Tampoco me agrada tener que ir a la biblioteca para escapar del tonto de Nott solo porque tú no estás. Tienes que estar con los de tu casa, tu hermano tiene que entender eso. . . No andes con ellos.

─ ¡Potter y Malfoy! ─ Graznó la voz de la profesora Merlow, ─ Creo que dije muy claro que quería la máxima atención posible y nada de habladurías. Ya presiento cual será el resultado de su poción. Menos cinco puntos para Slytherin.

─¡NO!

Miles de groserías se escucharon en el aula, la mayoría dirigidas contra los dos chicos. Albus deseó hacerse muy pequeño en el asiento. Tercera semana y ya le quitaban puntos. Él no esperaba que fueran los primeros de muchos.

Los de Huffelpuff rieron un poco, pero de inmediato las miradas iracundas de Jonathan Nott e Igritte Bertard los callaron. Aticus Carrow les lanzó una mirada asesina al dúo, Albus sintió que era especialmente para él.

─ No le hagas caso ─ Le susurró Scorpius a su lado.

─ Bueno, como están tan parlanchines asumo que saben perfectamente como finalizar la poción. ¡Bien! Necesito que la entreguen siete minutos.

Se escucharon protestas, pero la despiadada… no escuchó.

─ Debemos agradecerles especialmente a Malfoy y su noviecita Potter, un aplauso para ellos. ─ Aticus empezó a aplaudir, buscando que los demás lo imitaran pero solo consiguió el coro de tres Slytherins más. Los otros no se atrevían a meterse con un Malfoy. ─ Ya sabía yo que el sombrero seleccionador se equivocó en ponerte de casa.

Carrow tocó el punto débil de Albus y Scorpius lo sabía ─ ¡Pues contigo se equivocaron bastante! ─ Exclamó Albus aprovechando que Merlow no estaba ─ Le mandaron una carta de Hogwarts a un Squib que ni siquiera puede con un Leviosa.

Algunos rieron, los de Hufflepuff también pero más discretamente. Aticus estaba pálido de la ira, empuñó su barita pero recordó que ciertamente no sabía hacer gran cosa, así que se decidió por usar la fuerza bruta.

En cuanto Scorpius vio que el gigante se abalanzaba sobre el pequeño pero bocón Albus, se puso en el medio de ambos. ─ Aticus, en vez de estarte preocupando por tonterías, mejor mira lo que ocurre tras tu mesa.

De inmediato todos los Slytherins se voltearon. Scorpius señalaba la mesa de Georgiana Reed. De su caldero salía un espeso humo rojizo y algunas cuantas chispas. De inmediato la gente rompió en gritos y rodearon la mesa. Albus y Scorpius se hallaron solos, sin la atención del público.

─ Scorp. . .ya estoy harto de ese zopenco ¿No crees que se merece algo malo?

─Sí Al, pero hay mejores maneras de hacerlo. . .algo más discreto, como esto. ─ De pronto Scorpius empezó a echar cuanto ingrediente se encontraba a su poción, alocadamente. La sustancia adquirió un tono marrón, como de excremento.

─¿Pero qué haces?

El rubio tomo una muestra en un recipiente y discretamente fue hasta el caldero de Aticus, ahí la vertió. Aticus estaba tan concentrado en reírse dela pobre Georgiana que se olvidó de su propia poción.

Scorpius limpió el caldero con la varita.

─ Scorp. . .ahora no tenemos poción.

─ No la necesitaremos.

¡BOOOM!

El caldero de Aticus Carrow estalló en mis pedazos. En segundos el salón era humo y rastros de sustancia viscosa y marrón. Las niñas gritaban y los chicos corrían como locos. La profesora… no tardó en irrumpir en el aula. Su cara fue un poema al ver el estado de su salón de clases. ─¡Por Merlín! ¡Chiquillos revoltosos!

─ Lo repetiré por una última vez ¿Quién fue?

Huffelpuffs y Slytherins permanecían en una hilera en el pasillo, la furiosa. . . caminaba de un lado al otro, analizando las caras de cada uno.

─ ¡Si no lo dicen en el acto! ¡Todos se quedaran limpiando las mazmorras como muggles y a cada casa le serán restados cincuenta puntos!

─¡NOO!

─¡Entonces hablen!

Albus miró por el rabillo del ojo a Scorpius, él se veía relajado, con cara de perfecta inocencia. Sí él no hablaba, Albus tampoco.

Y nadie habló.

"Genial. 55 puntos y todo por mi culpa. Gran inicio de año. Bueno, al menos James será feliz al ver que Gryffindor nos lleva ventaja con lo de los puntos" Pero eso no mejoró su mal humor, más bien lo contrario.

Se quedaron hasta las cuatro de la tarde fregando pisos y recogiendo los restos de caldero explotado. Aticus los miraba con odio profundo, él tenía sus propias sospechas.

─ Limpiando como Muggles ─ Bufó Scorpius.

─ La venganza no fue muy dulce.

─ Pero es divertido, así estás conmigo y no con el tonto de tu hermano. ─ Dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa. Albus notó que nunca antes lo había visto sonreír así, sus mejillas ardieron y se vio obligado a apartar la mirada.

Unos pasos apresurados resonaron por el pasillo. Un exaltado James entró al salón─ ¡Albus escuché que. . .! ─ Se detuvo al ver la cabeza rubia que estaba al lado de su hermano. De inmediato su sonrisa se borró ─ ¡Wow! ─ Decidió ignorar a Scorpius ─ ¡Sí que volaste este lugar!

─¡No fui yo, James!

"En realidad sí, pero no puedo decirlo"

─ Que más da ¿No pensarás quedarte aquí a limpiarlo todo o sí? ¡Eres un Slytherin! Mejor déjaselo a Malfoy, él parece disfrutar de la limpieza.

─ James. . .

─ Está bien Al, de todas formas ya me iba.

Scorpius recogió sus cosas y se marchó sin siquiera mirar a Albus. "Espero que no esté molesto conmigo"

─¿Al? ¿A caso te llamó "Al"? ¿Son amigos o algo?

─ Pues. . .compartimos dormitorio, hablamos a veces. . .

"Es mi único amigo, pero me asusta decirlo"

─ No creo que sea bueno que te juntes con ese niño Albus, me parece muy sospechoso.

─ Está bien.

─ Ahora vamos a divertirnos.

Pero Albus solo podía pensar en Scorpius. . .


	4. Chapter 4

Primero que todo gracias por los reviews!

A rukia19971997: Muchas gracias por comentar y leer!

A Mika: Gracias por tu apoyo! Yo tambien pienso que la amistad de estos chicos puede reparar viejos resentimientos :3

* * *

**IV**

**La caída y la desaprobación de James**

Las clases de vuelo eran geniales. Albus era muy bueno volando ya que desde los cinco años, con la escoba de juguete que sus abuelos le habían obsequiado, había practicado sus primeros vuelos. No fue muy difícil ser de los mejores de su clase, con Scorpius por supuesto.

Se había dado cuenta, no sin cierta envidia, que Scorpius era un excelente estudiante e incluso sabía varios hechizos que se consideraban "avanzados para su edad" Los de Slytherin lo admiraban, incluso algunos de grados superiores aunque no se atrevieran a decirlo en voz alta. A Albus le enorgullecía tener a alguien como Scorpius Malfoy de su lado.

Además de que así a nadie se le ocurría molestarlo por ser "un intruso Potter"

El punto es que las clases de vuelo eran sus favoritas.

Todo marchaba perfecto hasta que un día, Leopold Nott se acercó a ellos a toda velocidad mientras estaban en la habitación.

─¡Los del equipo de Quidditch dejaron las cosas afuera ¡Incluso las escobas! ¡Podemos ir a jugar!

─¡Sí! ─ Albus no lo pensó dos veces: amaba el Quidditch. Él y toda la familia. Corrió tras Nott y Givens, Scorpius los siguió aunque menos convencido.

En cuestión de minutos ya habían bajado al gran campo y estaban sobre sus escobas. En total eran ocho chicos y Geogiana Reed a la cual solían llamar "la niña-niño" pues solo se juntaba con los chicos, con Carow en especial.

Albus fue cazador en aquel partido, Scorpius el buscador. Pero en cuanto inició el partido, Albus se dio cuenta de que los chicos no eran buenos jugadores, a todos les faltaba mucho. La mayoría a penas y podían volar decentemente. Todos parecían huir despavoridos de las bludgers, hasta los mismos golpeadores.

Scorpius se mofaba de todos ellos ─ ¡Deberías estar buscando la snitch y no huir de la bludger, Carow!

Albus no tenía tiempo para las burlas, pensaba enseñarles a esos tontos como se jugaba con decencia y lo estaba logrando. . .

A los diez minutos ya había anotado veinte puntos para su equipo.

─¡Así se hace Al! ─ Scorpius se acercó a él en su escopa y le chocó la mano. ─ Al fin algo interesante en este partido.

─ Tú no has hecho mucho Scorp.

─ Pues prefiero ver como se matan entre sí ─ Señaló a Alistair y Salander, amenazándose con los bastes de golpeadores.

Albus puso los ojos en blanco, realmente eso no podía llamarse "partido"

─¡Scorpius cuidado! ─ Gritó Nott. Ambos se voltearon bruscamente, una bludger se dirigía hacia ellos. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar Salander se interpuso y logró golpearla con el bate, pero la bludger se estrelló contra el mango de la escoba de Georgiana y acto seguido se estrelló contra el estómago de Albus.

El chico sintió como se quedaba sin aire por el fuerte impacto.

─¡ALBUS! ─ Gritó Scorpius.

Fue lo último que escuchó tras seis metros de altura al suelo.

─ Que extraño. ¡Un Potter en mi enfermería! ─ Decía irónicamente Madame Pompfrey en cuanto Albus recuperó el conocimiento. La anciana le trajo un remedio y le cambió el vendaje del codo.

Scorpius, Nott y Givens yacían a su lado.

─Hasta que despiertas ─ Dijo Scorp sonriendo de alivio.

Albus sintió una punzada en la cabeza.

De repente Neville irrumpió en la enfermera, seguido por James, Rose, Victorie, Dominique y Roxanne. Los Slytherins, excepto Scorpius se marcharon.

─¡Albus! Escuchamos que te caíste de la escoba ¿no te rompiste algo?

─¡Claro que se rompió algo! ─ Exclamó Pompfrey. ─ Su pierna está rota y tiene una ligera fractura en el codo. Todo por estar jugando sin autorización. Longbottom, haz el favor de reprender bien a estos niños.

─ Me temo que tendré que quitarles puntos, por jugar sin permiso. . .

─¡Neville! ─ Gritó Albus ─ ¡Por favor no! ¡Ya suficientes puntos nos han quitado por mi culpa!

─¿Por tu culpa? ─ Preguntaron Rose y James al unísono.

─ Lo siento Albus, serán cuarenta puntos. Mira el lado positivo, cualquier otro te hubiese quitado cien. Espero que te mejores, ahora tengo asuntos pendientes con Madame Pompfrey.

Ambos adultos se marcharon dejando al grupo de chicos solos. De inmediato las chicas Weasley se abalanzaron sobre el malherido Potter. Mientras tanto, James miraba reprobatoriamente a Scorpius. ─ Es solo familia, largo Malfoy.

─ Soy amigo de Al, él será quien decida si me quedo o no.

Tanto él como su hermano miraron a Albus. "Oh no, James va a hacer una escenita" ─ Scorp, puedes esperarme afuera ─ "Para que James no enloquezca" ─ De todas maneras saldré pronto.

Scorpius se fue sin decir ni una palabra, estaba molesto.

─¡No puedo creer que seas amigo de Malfoy! ─ Explotó James en cuanto el rubio estuvo fuera de la enfermería ─¡Me dijiste que no eran amigos!

─ Relájate James ─ Saltó Victorie. ─ ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

─¡Todo! ¿A caso no sabes quienes son los "Malfoy"? Apuesto a que él tuvo que ver con esa bludger loca.

─ ¡No! ¡Scorp no sería capaz!

─¡¿Scorp?! ─ Gritó Rose intercambiando una mirada preocupada con James y Dominique.

─ ¡Sí! ¿Y por qué tienes que ser tan imbécil con él todo el tiempo? Si, es mi amigo. Uno de los pocos que tengo y lo pasamos bien juntos.

─ Espera a que le diga a nuestros padres y a tío Ron.

─¡No lo hagas James! ─ Albus trató de incorporarse pero de inmediato sus primas lo retuvieron ─ ¡No te atrevas! Si lo haces. . .

─¿Si lo hago qué?

─¡Le diré a papá que le robaste el estúpido mapa ese!

James palideció.

─¿Cuál mapa? ─ Preguntó Roxanne con los brazos en jarras. ─ ¿Cuál mapa James Sirius Potter?

─ ¡Esta bien! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Sé el amigo del Malfoy! Demonios, hasta me amenazas, cada vez te pareces mas a un Slytherin. ─ James salió indignado de la enfermería.

Luego las chicas se fueron, sin embargo Rose, quien permaneció al lado de su primo favorito. ─ ─¿Tan genial es ese chico Malfoy? ─ Preguntó en un susurro.

─ Lo es Rose, es un gran chico ─ "Este drama de los odios familiares está yendo cada vez más lejos" se lamentó mentalmente ALbus ─ Todos los profesores dicen que es muy diferente a su padre y además es un gran amigo, él fue el que me cargó hasta acá y me defendió de unos de ultimo año. . .

─¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te defendió? ¿Te hicieron algo malo?

─Calma Rose, solo _mococmurcielagos_, nada grave.

─¿Ya puedo entrar? ─ Se escuchó la voz de Scorpius.

─ Claro Scorp.

El rubio le sonrió a la chica Weasley, ella le devolvió el gesto, nerviosa.

─Lamento haberte echado así, pero es que no quería que mi hermano hiciera un drama.

─Aun así lo hizo, pero bueno. Al menos ya le quedó claro que somos amigos.

─Sí.

─ Pero dime algo Al ¿Cómo es que te libraste de esos _mocomurcielagos_?

─ Fue todo gracias a mi ─ Respondió Scorpius con autosuficiencia.

─ ¡Eres un engreído Scorp!

Él solo sonrió, con aquella sonrisa perfecta que a Albus lo ponía nervioso, pero de pronto se puso serio. ─Lamento no haber podido ayudarte Al.

─¿De qué hablas? No fue tu culpa que la bludger me tirara de la escoba.

─ Iba a golpearme a mi si no lo recuerdas.

Albus frunció el ceño ─ Pero me trajiste hasta acá y estás conmigo ahora, eso es lo que importa.

─ Gracias por ayudar a mi primo, Scorpius ─ Dijo Rose conmovida ante las palabras del chico rubio.

A partir de entonces Rose empezó a juntarse con los chicos.


	5. Chapter 5

V

Segundo año

La presentación

La noticia de que Albus Potter era el único Slytherin de la numerosa familia se corrió por toda la comunidad mágica inglesa, hasta el punto de salir en periódicos.

_"Albus Potter, el primer Slytherin en la familia ¿Vergüenza o desgracia?"_ Era el titular del artículo de Rita Skeeter. Albus quiso morirse cuando Rose le enseñó el titular en _El profeta_.

Cuando llegó a casa para las navidades, en el primer año, fue el bufón de la velada. Todo el clan Weasley no dejaba de preguntarle que se sentía "Romper el molde familiar de manera tan tenebrosa" como lo decía el tío Ron.

─ ¡Lo lamento! ¡En serio lo siento! ─ Decía Albus al borde del llanto.

De inmediato su tía Hermione lo abrazaba ─¡Ya basta Ronald! ¿Qué no estás muy viejo como para andar molestando a los niños? ¡Y a tu sobrino! ¡Qué vergüenza!

─¡Está bien! ¡Solo bromeaba!

Pero a Albus le dolían aquellas "bromas inocentes" Parecía un marginado en su propio hogar. Todas sus primas, James e incluso los graduados: Tedd, Louis y Fred hablaban de Gryffindor. . .

─ Este año vamos a ganar la copa ─ Aseguraba James.

─ No si Ravenclaw les da pelea ─ Se defendía Victorie y ella no era una completa marginada como Albus, porque Lucy también fue una Ravenclaw en sus años de Hogwarts.

─ Creo que nuestro equipo es bueno ─ Dijo Albus en un susurro. De inmediato lo miraron mal y James soltó una risita.

Desde ese momento Albus no volvió a mencionar los asuntos de su casa.

Lo más triste fue que su abuela Molly le regaló un suéter de lana escarlata con un león bordado en dorado y todo porque lo había hecho antes de la selección estando confiada en que su nieto quedaría en Gryffindor.

Al principio las cosas eran así, pero Albus con el tiempo fue aceptando su casa, todo fue gracias a Scorpius. Durante las vacaciones solían escribirse casi a diario, la mayoría eran cartas de Scorpius dándole ánimos a Albus y este quejándose.

Ya no se sentía tan a gusto en casa como antes y no dejaba de contar las horas para regresar a Hogwarts, más bien para reencontrarse con Scorpius, pero le avergonzaba admitir eso.

Su familia aun no sabía nada de su amigo "el Malfoy" y prefería mantenerlo en secreto. Si había tanto drama porque era un Slytherin ni imaginar cómo sería cuando se enteraran de que era amigo del hijo del archirrival de su tío y su padre, descendiente de mortífagos además. Por eso trataba de mantener vigilado a su hermano, lo que menos deseaba era que James hablara de más.

─ Les diré que te robaste el mapa del merodeador y así ni siquiera te darán la capa, te quitaran la escoba también.

─¡Ya entendí Albus! ─ Gruñía su hermano. ─ Tú y tu amiguito pueden seguir manteniendo su romance en secreto.

La cosa se puso difícil para cuando finalizaron su primer año en Hogwarts, cuando Scorpius lo invitó a su mansión. ¡Nunca! Sus padres no lo dejarían por muy "tolerante" que su padre fuera. Por eso se vio obligado a inventar una escusa:

─ Lo siento Scorp, pero en estas vacaciones iré a Francia a visitar a mi primo Louis.

─ Que lastima, será para el próximo año. ¿De veras que no tienes tiempo?

─No, además mis padres prefieren que pase las vacaciones con ellos.

─¿No puedes venir ni un día?

─ Ni un día Scorp, lo siento.

Scorpius no insistió más.

Para el segundo año, dos miembros más de la familia se integraron a Hogwarts: su hermana menor Lilly y su primo Hugo. Lily estaba muy ansiosa por su primer día, su madre se la encargó especialmente a Albus pues sabía que James no haría gran cosa.

En cuanto abordaron el expreso, Albus corrió a buscar a Scorpius. En cuando lo vio, ambos se dieron un cálido abrazo. Su amigo había crecido algunos centímetros, pudo notarlo porque ahora tenía que alzar un poco la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos azules. Vestía tan pulcro como siempre y con su cabello rubio bien peinado, mientras que el de Albus era un desorden de hebras negras.

─ ]¡Te extrañé Scorp!

─ Y yo también Al, ─ El chico esbozó una de esas sonrisas cálidas que sólo Albus podía ver ─ de verdad fue una pena que no pudieras visitarme

─Sí.

Se sintió culpable por un segundo.

─¡Albus! ¿Quién es él? ─ Lily corrió hasta llegar a su hermano, se abrazó a él examinando al niño en ropas elegantes.

─ Oh. . .─ Albus se lo pensó por un momento ─ él es mi amigo, Scorpius Malfoy.

─ ¡Yo soy Lily!

─Hola Lily. Es un gusto ─ Scorpius revolvió los cabellos pelirrojos de la chica, esta se sonrojó. Albus suspiró aliviado. ¡Al fin un miembro de la familia que no se alarmaba por aquel apellido! Luego Rose se unió al grupo y saludó efusivamente a Scorpius, al parecer también se habían estado escribiendo en vacaciones.

Su prima no le había dicho nada al respecto y eso le molestaba un poco.

Tuvieron que sentarse en un vagón con Lily y Hugo. A ella le cayó bien Scorpius, quizás demasiado bien, parecía una tonta en su presencia sonrojándose cada vez que el chico rubio le dirigía la palabra. Albus sentía pena por su hermana pues Scopius no se interesaba en niñas pequeñas.

Lily fue escogida para Gryffindor y Hugo, para Ravenclaw. Albus se sintió aliviado porque habría un Gryffindor menos en su familia ¿Y desde cuando albergaba esos pensamientos? Lo hacían sentir casi criminal.

La situación, aquella "amistad en secreto" flaqueó para las vacaciones de invierno del segundo curso. De nuevo Scorpius le preguntó si podía visitarlo algún día o viceversa, pues en las vacaciones no tenía a nadie de su edad con quien juntarse y se sentía muy solo en la mansión Malfoy. La mente de Albus trabajó rápidamente para inventarse otra escusa patética. Recordó como en las navidades pasadas tuvo que esconder el regalo que Scorpius le había mandado y como tuvo que ser muy precavido para mandarle su propio obsequio a su amigo sin que sus familiares trataran de meter las narices.

Ellos aun no sabían nada.

─ Lo siento Scorp, será mejor para las vacaciones de verano.

─ ¿Irás a Francia de nuevo? ─ Preguntó ceñudo.

─ Bueno. . . lo que ocurre es que mi tío Charlie viene de Rumania y después nos llevará a los más jóvenes a pasar los días con él. Pero tal vez pueda visitarte un día, yo te avisaré.

─ De acuerdo. ─ Scorpius sonrió, parecía convencido.

Las cosas para ese año parecieron calmarse un poco más para Albus. Carow lo había dejado en paz, pero eso no significaba que fuesen amigos, aun aquel chico miraba al pequeño Albus con odio y apenas le dirigía la palabra a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Nott y Givens se volvieron sus amigos, pues compartían habitación. Salander también era alguien con quien podía conversar, pero ese chico prefería andar por su cuenta. En general sus compañeros de segundo en Slytherin no eran tan malos pero todos tenían algo de arrogantes, hasta el propio Scorpius, pero esa actitud del rubio no le molestaba.

Aun así con quien más pasaba tiempo era con el Malfoy. Normalmente solían irse ambos, a su rincón especial el lago, solo ellos dos y de vez en cuando Rose, cuando no estaba con sus amigas o con Hugo.

Su amistad inusual se volvió conocida dentro de Hogwarts. Cualquiera sabía que al lado de Albus Potter hallarían a Scorpius Malfoy y viceversa, eran el dúo inseparable.

La semana anterior a la salida a vacaciones de invierno, Scorpius recibió una carta. Lux, su pequeña lechuza negra depositó delicadamente la carta frente a su plato en la mesa del comedor. Albus la miró con curiosidad, en el sobre podía ver perfectamente el sello gris de la familia Malfoy. Apartó la vista enseguida, pues decidió que sería mejor darle un poco de privacidad a su amigo.

Scorpius rompió el sello con el cuchillo de la mantequilla. Rápidamente leyó la carta.

─¡Oh no!

─¿Qué es? ─ Preguntó Albus con curiosidad.

─ Mi madrina, Pansy ¿La recuerdas? Esa que te dije que encontró tres boggarts en su sótano ─ Albus asintió ─ Parece que contrajo una enfermedad grave en su viaje por las selvas encantadas de Brasil. ─ Scorpius continuó leyendo ─ Papá dice que fue debido al veneno de las arañas gigantes que viven allí.

─ ¿Puede curarse? ¿Qué no tu madre es medimaga?

─ Sí. . .aquí dicen que irán hasta Brasil para tratar de curarla, el esposo de ella ya les preparó el traslador. Parece que esteran ausentes en estas navidades.

─¿Qué harás Scorp?

─ _Tienes tres opciones_ ─ Leyó su amigo _─ Quedarte en Hogwarts, ir con tu abuela o a la casa de un amigo. Si escoges esta ultima debes comunicarnos inmediatamente cual amigo será._

Albus tragó en seco. ¿Les habría hablado Scorpius de su amistad a sus padres? Nunca habían hablado de eso y si era así ¿Cómo habría reaccionado el señor Malfoy?

─ _Pero igualmente deberás visitar a tu abuela. _─ Scorp puso los ojos en blanco. Albus recordó que su abuela estaba medio loca y por eso a Scorpius no le gustaba visitarla ─ ¡Al! Podría quedarme en tu casa.

"No Scorp, no puedes" ¿Pero cómo decirle eso a su amigo que sonreía brillantemente? Se veía tan entusiasmado.

─ Les preguntaré a mis padres.

Fue lo único que consiguió decir.

─ ¡Rápido James, necesito que escribas una carta! ─ Albus buscó a su hermano entre los pasillos del último piso, donde siempre solía estar tonteando con sus amigos. ─ Tienes que hacer de papá y decir que tenemos que ir a Francia a visitar al primo Louis y que el tío Charlie llega de Rumania o algo así.

─¿Por qué? ─ Preguntó el mayor de los Potter con desconfianza.

─ Porque Scorp quiere visitarme en las vacaciones y. . .

─ ¡NO! ¡Me niego! ¡No permitiré que esa serpiente arrastrada pise nuestro hogar!

─ Entonces escribe ─ Albus le tendió el pedazo de pergamino.

James tenía una buena letra, todo el mundo lo decía y lo mejor era que con su pluma falsificadora, cortesía de sortilegios Weasley, podía copiar la letra exacta de cualquier persona con solo imaginar su rostro mientras escribía.

En cuestión de minutos tenían una carta firmada por el jefe de aurores y héroe del mundo mágico, Harry Potter.

Los hermanos sonrieron ante su trabajo, pero en el fondo Albus se sentía tremendamente sucio.

Días antes de marcharse de Hogwarts Albus hizo como que leía la carta por primera vez y le comunicó la terrible negativa por parte de "su padre" a Scorp.

─ ¡Que lastima! ─ Se lamentó el chico ─ Tendré que pasarme las vacaciones con mi abuela.

─¿No puedes quedarte aquí?

─¿Estás loco? Nadie se quedará, al menos nadie de Slytherin.

─ No te desanimes, seguramente podré visitarte un día que regrese de Francia. ─ Una mentira, por supuesto.

─ Eso me gustaría.

Albus se despidió de Hogwarts con tristeza pues regresaría a casa, su aburrida casa en el valle de Godrig y probablemente a la madriguera, donde se reuniría toda la familia para las fiestas navideñas y allí empezarían los malos ratos, pero sobre todo la soledad.

Como de costumbre se sentó en un vagón con Rose y Scorpius. Lily y Hugo ya habían conseguido amigos para ese entonces, así que ya no necesitaban la ayuda de sus hermanos mayores.

Rose hubiera podido sentarse con sus amigas de Gryffindor, pero como ella misma decía, prefería la compañía de los chicos.

Todo marchaba bien hasta que Scorpius soltó la pregunta:

─¿Estás ansiosa por visitar a tu primo en Francia, Rose?

Albus quedó petrificado. Su prima puso cara como de que Scorpius estaba loco.

─ No realmente, no visitaré a ningún primo.

─¿Entonces será solo Albus?

─ ¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer en Francia Albus? Sabes que Louis se mudó a Nueva Zelanda a investigar esas plantas ilusionistas.

Scorpius miró a su amigo con severidad ─ Y supongo que tampoco vendrá Charlie de Rumania.

─ Nop ─ Respondió la chica más que confundida ─ Él raramente dejaría sus dragones, hasta podría jurar que se casó con uno y tienen pequeños dragones bebés.

─¡Si no querías que fuera a tu casa simplemente podrías haberlo dicho! ─ Exclamó Scorpius antes de dejar el vagón, dejando a una confundida Rose y un alterado Albus.

─¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Al? ¡No me digas que inventaste todo eso!

─ Puede que sí.

─¿Por qué?

─ Es que. . . él quería pasar una semana conmigo en mi casa ─ Esperó a que Rose saltara ofendida al igual que James, pero no obtuvo esa reacción por parte de la chica.

─¿Y que con eso? ─ Preguntó ella molesta.

─ ¿Cómo que qué? James lo detesta, cree que es un odioso sabelotodo y que me tiene bajo algún embrujo. Mamá no lo aceptaría y tu padre mucho menos.

─¡Sabes que papá está loco! No hay que hacerle caso como bien dice mamá. ¿Y qué más da James? Tío Harry no pondría peros, él es un hombre sabio además el pasado es el pasado, ya ni siquiera se acordará de las peleas que tenía con el padre de Scorpius cuando eran niños. Tía Ginny es muy sabia también. ¡Está actuando como un tonto! Parece como si te avergonzaras de tu amigo y tiene derecho de estar enojado.

─ Pues sí.

─¿Qué esperas? Ve a disculparte.

Albus no lo pensó dos veces, recorrió casi todo el expreso, buscando de vagón a vagón aquella cabeza rubia hasta que finalmente lo halló en el pasillo, hablando con Nott. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Scorpius bufó molesto, trató de marcharse pero Albus lo detuvo a tiempo.

─ Scorp, no estés enojado conmigo.

─ Me mentiste, lo sospechaba, es muy raro que siempre rechaces mis invitaciones. Puedo apostar que tus padres ni siquiera saben que somos amigos. ─ Albus asintió avergonzado. ─ Bueno, si tanto te esfuerzas porque no sepan eso, entonces no tienes que seguir juntándote conmigo.

─¡No Scorp! ¿Cómo hablas así? Bien, soy un estúpido. Papá nunca me mandó esa carta, fue James ─ El otro chico no pareció sorprendido con esa confesión ─ De verdad que lamento haberte mentido, pero. . .

─¿Pero? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

─ No sé, tengo miedo de que te traten mal si vas a mi casa, que nos rachasen o peor: que no nos dejen ser amigos.

─ Nadie va a impedir eso Al ─ Dijo sacudiéndolo de los hombros ─ A mí nadie me puede impedir nada, ni siquiera mis padres. ─ Aquellos ojos parecían tan determinados que Albus se convenció o más bien se conmovió ante aquella seguridad con la cual su amigo le hablaba. ─ Pensé que romperíamos nuestras tradiciones familiares como dijimos en primer año.

─ Lo haremos.

No le costó encontrar a sus padres, arrastró a su hermana de la mano hasta llegar a ellos. La niña pelirroja se echó al regazo de su madre y luego saludo a su padre, quien la alzó por los aires y le dio un beso en la mejilla. James pasó a su lado como una exhalación, saludó a sus progenitores. Albus hizo lo mismo.

Luego fue a saludar al tío Ron y la tía Hermione, quienes ya se habían reunido con sus dos hijos.

"Bien, ya debo actuar"

Rápidamente buscó a Scorpius, este aun no había encontrado a sus padres. Aprovechó para tomarlo de la mano y hacer que lo siguiera.

─¿Qué haces ALbus?

─ Era y veras, quédate aquí.

A unos cuantos pasos estaba su familia. Se detuvo con pose retadora frente a ellos, su padre lo miró con los ojos verdes tan idénticos a los suyos.

─ Quiero presentarles a un amigo. Es el mejor amigo que tengo en Hogwarts.

─¡Claro cariño! ─ Exclamó Ginny, entusiasmada por conocer algún amigo de su segundo hijo, pues ya le estaba preocupando tanto a ella como a su esposo que el pequeño Albus nunca mencionara a ningún amigo o invitara a alguien a la casa.

─¿Scorp? ─ Llamó Albus. El tío Ron se puso pálido al escuchar eso e intercambió una mirada con su esposa. Rose sonrió por su parte. Scorpius se detuvo al lado de Albus.

─ Mucho gusto, soy Scorpius Malfoy. ─ Dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

La cara de sus padres, tíos y el propio James fue algo imperdible. Se aseguró de guardar eso para siempre en su memoria.


End file.
